Huntsman Cancer Institute has been an NCI-designated center since 1986. In this application for competitive renewal, we also are seeking designation as a Comprehensive Center. Since the last review, we have made substantial progress: we created programs in Pediatric Cancers, Ovarian Cancer, and Cancer Control and Population Sciences; we added 42 new members from external recruitment including 20 oncologists-- medical, surgical, dermatological, and radiation; we recruited new Chairs of Surgery, Neurosurgery, and Radiation Oncology--all of whom have leadership positions in the Center; we recruited two senior medical oncologists to lead our clinical trials programs; we conducted four investigator-initiated Phase 1 trials; and we initiated an outreach effort across our vast geographical area, with special emphasis on underserved populations in this region--Native Americans, rural residents, and Latinos. In addition, we sharpened the cancer focus of our research programs, which maintain a high level of productivity. Interdisciplinary research interactions are fostered by center- and program-sponsored activities including a seminar series, retreats, and training initiatives, as well as outstanding shared resources. Nearly 30% of our peer-reviewed publications since 1998 reflect inter-programmatic efforts, illustrating a high degree of interdisciplinary coordination and collaboration. In the past funding period, we completed construction on a 230,000 ft(2) building that contains laboratories, offices, an outpatient clinic, clinical research support, and a Cancer Learning Center. We also designed and began construction on a 330,000 ft(2) cancer research hospital (opening in 2004) that will be an extension of the current building. There has been outstanding institutional support for all aspects of our growth, including a new structure in which the Executive Director, Dr. Prescott, reports directly to the President of the University. We plan continued expansion over the next five years, with enduring emphasis on developing disease-site specific research programs to facilitate translational research.